Tails: The Discovery
by weirdnessup211
Summary: A collab with ther2view. Tails discovers something about himself and learns how to deal with it. Warnings: may contain ideologically sensitive material.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a collab with ther2view on DeviantArt (I'm weirdnessup211 there too). I found a picture with an interesting story behind it, and wanted to see if I could write it. So, I asked ther2view to write it with me. It could also be considered a slight deconstruction; to show the concept in a different light._

* * *

As per usual, Sonic and Tails were fighting against Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who was making another crazy bid to take over the world. Currently, they were facing off in the final battle of this adventure, ready to take the egg-shaped man down. Tails grabbed Sonic's hands, and flew him up high enough for both to smash down from above.

"Oh ho ho!" the doctor lauged, "You really think that'll be enough to defeat me, you horrid little pincushion?"

"I don't think, Egghead, I know!" Sonic smirked, "Get a load of this!" With this, Sonic zipped off,

"Sonic's gonna get you, Eggman!"

"Pah. I don't need some ambiguously-gendered fox mouthing off to me."

"I'm a boy!"

"You call yourself a boy? You don't sound or even look like one!"

"I'm only eight!"

"Foxes only live ten years, you stupid little-" the scientist was cut off by Sonic plowing through his giant mech.

Sonic landed on the ground next to Tails, and immediately noticed the fox's expression. "What's wrong, bro?"

"... Sonic? Am I... Am I getting old?"

"Oh, you're worried about growing up," Sonic sighed, relieved, "C'mon, let's go home. I've got stuff to show you."

**Tails' House**

Sonic was going through some books. "No...not at all...I OWN this?...not even close...AH! Here we are!"

Tails looked at the book. "What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic grins. "This, lil' bro, is for you. It's a book about the kinds of things you go through growing up. See here? A chapter specifically about foxes."

Tails smiles. "Thanks, Sonic." He begins looking at the book.

Sonic nods. "Ok then...look at that book. I'll be having my self some lunch. Chili dogs, here I come!" And Sonic speeds off.

Tails continues looking at the book. "Hmm...it says here that Mobians live longer than normal foxes. Whew! That's a relief..." As Tails continued looking he noticed the gender section. "Hmm...I wonder what the differences are..." Tails read through it, and stopped cold when he came to a diagram. It... couldn't be... no... was it?

Tails' body matched up with the female diagram. He... she? Tails didn't know anymore... Sonic... Tails needed to talk to Sonic.

"S... SONIC!" Tails shouted, scared.

Sonic ran into the room, chili-dog still in hand. "Everything okay, little bro?"

Tails pointed at the diagram in the book.

"... Okay... So?"

Tails pointed at the female diagram.

"... That's not something you should be thinking about, Tails."

Tails pointed at the diagram, and then at him... her? it? self.

"... Wait, are you saying that you're..."

Tails nodded, curling up into a ball.

Sonic swore. "Who thought it was a good idea to name..." he caught Tails expression, and switched to another thought, "Well, Tails, you really... I just can't imagine you as a girl, little bro..."

"But... I'm... female..."

"I got that. Tails... Well, I just... I don't think it's who you are. Anatomy aside, do you think of yourself as a girl?"

"No, but..."

"And since when do you act anything like what people expect a fox to act? You're friendly, trustworthy, and not at all a trickster. If someone's body was 100% indicative of who they are, wouldn't you be different?"

"I... I guess..." Tails wavered, brightening up a bit.

"You've always been my little bro, Tails. And haven't you always been like this? I'm sure we can work through this... It's a bit shocking now, but you'll always be my little bro."

"... Yeah!"

"Glad to hear it, Tails. One more question... How exactly didn't you know?"

"Well... the first thing I remember is living in a house on a tiny island... I never knew my parents, but there was some stuff with my name on it..." Tails explained, "The books in my house said Miles is a boy's name, so... I kind of just assumed."

"... Your parents must have really liked puns."

Tails looked confused. "Puns? What do you mean?"

"Never mind..." Sonic sighed, "So... What are you thinking now, Tails."

"Well... It's a shock... But I think I'll be okay," Tails said, "I'm still me, right?"

"Yeah, you are. You'll always be you."

"So... I'm still a little boy, right? Just not physically?"

"... Yes, I think that's the best way to put it... Any idea when we should tell the others?"

"... No... But I think it'll be a long time before I'm ready."

"Alright, little bro. Glad we've got that sorted out for now."

Tails smiled. "Oh, Sonic, I have some upgrades to the Tornado that I want to show you..."

"Nice!" Sonic grinned, "Wait... Can I get my food first?"

Tails grinned right back, happy that everything was... Well, more-or-less normal. He wasn't sure how he'd handle the news yet, but it wouldn't really be good to let it get in the way.

* * *

**2 1/2 years later, Tails' 11th birthday.**

After a wonderful party, most of Tails' guests had already left, and Sonic and Tails were picking up. However, a certain fangirl was hiding in wait of Sonic, unbeknownst to Sonic and Tails. Sonic laughs. "Hey Tails, that was an AWESOME party, lil' bro!"

Tails smiles. "It was! Thanks for throwing it for me, Sonic."

"You're welcome, bud! It was my pleasure." After a bit of silence, "Uh...Tails, I was just thinking...you're eleven now, so what about puberty?"

Tails drops the plates he was carrying in shock. "Uh...I wasn't really thinking about it...what exactly were you thinking?"

Sonic sighs. "Well...I think the others are going to figure out something is wrong when you're voice doesn't drop and...uh...the things...uh...you know..." He blushes.

Tails Blushes as well. "Yeah...uh...I guess I may have to tell everyone that I'm a female..."

"WHAT?" Yelled an all too familiar fangirl.

Sonic pales. "Tails...I don't think Amy left..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A FEMALE? WHAT, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST KEEP YOUR GENDER A SECRET AND HAVE MY SONIC ALL TO YOURSELF?" Amy yells as she comes out of her hiding spot.

"Uh...Amy...it's not like that..." Sonic tries to explain.

"Oh, I get it, Sonic! Tails is really a girl and thinks she can keep her gender a secret and have you all to herself!"

Tails shakes his head. "No...Amy...it's not like that! Really!"

"Oh yeah, then what is it like?" Amy asks, scowling.

Tails sighs. "Ok...three years ago I found a book and realized that I was female all my life. But it doesn't change anything...I'm still a boy, I just have female parts. I don't like Sonic like that...he's my best friend, and my big bro!"

Amy is quiet for a moment. "So...you don't like Sonic like that?"

Tails nods very quickly. "Trust me...that is the LAST thing on my mind..."

"Then..." Amy smiles. "WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING!"

Tails pales. "Uh...Amy...please, we REALLY don't need to do that..."

"Nonsense! We have to! It'll be fun!" Amy starts dragging Tails toward the door.

Sonic laughs. "Amy...I think you should leave Tails alone right now..."

"Nonsense! If she's a girl, then she needs to learn about fashion and stuff!"

"Were you even listening to what I said?" Tails asked, exasperated, as Amy dragged him out of the door.

**3 Hours Later**

Tails walked into the house and flopped on the couch, exhausted.

"So..." Sonic said, noticing that Tails actually looked like a girl with a VERY frilly dress and a blue ribbon in his hair, "... How much did she ignore you?"

"... Enough," Tails said, lifting his face (revealing that his eyelashes were now quite visible and girly), "For two hours, it was all I could do to convince her to get blue instead of pink... And she forced me into high heels, I don't know where my sneakers went. I was finally able to explain the situation to her... Then she ran off without telling me how to take any of this junk off, which is why it took so long. At least she gets it now, though. I hope."

"Yeah. C'mon, bro, I'll help get this stuff off of you," Sonic walked over to Tails, and started to pull the dress off.

"... This would be very awkward if we weren't brothers..." Tails noted, "Well, adopted, but still..."

"Yeah; and... That should do it!" Sonic said, taking the dress off of Tails, "Now for the shoes and bow..."

"I'm tired" Tails yawned, "Thanks, Sonic, but I think I'll take care of those in my room. G'night."

"'Night, little bro."

* * *

**1 1/2 Years Later**

Tails sighed as he looked into the mirror. This was the part of his life he dreaded... puberty. Luckily, he was getting off realatively easy. He didn't look all that different from the boys his age, and his... uh... "gifts" were really small, almost nonexistant. He doubted anyone would be able to tell even if his fur was as short as Sonic's. Still, he didn't look all that masculine... which he sorta expected.

Sonic enters the room. "Hey, lil' bro. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing..." Tails says quietly. "Uh... Sonic? Do I look like a boy?"

"Uh...yeah, sorta. You don't look much like a girl, so there is that..."

Tails nods and sighs. "Still... I wish I actually looked like a boy."

"Hey now... who cares how you look? You're Tails, my little brother, right?"

Tails smiles. "Yeah, I know... but I'm still worried how the others will take it..."

"You mean like Amy?" Sonic smirks.

Tails shudders at the memory. "Uh... yeah..."

Sonic laughs. "Yeah, that could have gone better...but Tails, you do need to tell the others eventually..."

Tails nods slowly. "I know... but not yet. I just... I need more time..."

"Sure, no problem. Hey, maybe we can..." Sonic was cut off by the sound of an alarm. Sonic sighs. "Ole' Egghead is at it again... ready to go scramble some Eggman, Tails?"

Tails smiles. "Sure thing, Sonic! The Tornado is all set. Let's go!"

* * *

**2 1/2 Years Later**

The day before Tails' fifteenth birthday, he made a decision. He decided that he was finally going to tell his friends... He wasn't sure how they'd take it, but it had been long enough. He had to tell his friends.

That night, while he and Sonic were playing video games, he brought the subject up.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, bro?" Sonic asked, as he made Mario's digital counterpart jump over a pit of lava.

"I think I'm ready to tell them."

"Really?" Sonic asked, jumping up, "That's great, bro! Really, six and a half years is too long..."

"I've been ready since I turned thirteen," Tails said, "I just wasn't sure everybody else was ready."

"Oh, right, I remember now... Can't believe I forgot about you telling me that... I-"

"-Just got caught up in having fun and didn't think it was that important?" Tails challenged.

"... Heh, yeah, you know me, little bro."

"Wanna grab a bite to eat and get ready?"

"Heh, you can bet on that."

**One Day Later**

"Alright, everybody, settle down," Sonic said, "Tails has something he'd like to tell you."

"Charmy, he means you," Vector said. Charmy, surprisingly, calmed down.

Many of Sonic and Tails' friends were at Tails' birthday party. Amy, Cream, Big, Blaze, Silver, the Chaotix, even Shadow and Rouge had come along.

Tails walked up to stand in front of everybody. "Well... Amy, you already know this..."

Amy mumbled something.

"What's that? Two fold sheen?"

"I told Cream," Amy whispered.

"... Oh. Well, Amy and Cream know, then... Anyway, when I was eight years old, Sonic gave me a biology book, and I found something... It was a bit of a shock, but I've been working up the courage to tell all of you for awhile. Two years ago, I decided that I was ready to tell you, but I wanted to wait a while longer..."

"Tails?" Sonic asked, "Can we get to the point?"

"Alright, alright..." Tails took a deep breath, "I'm anotomically female."

* * *

_The huge cliffhanger was his idea._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alright, alright..." Tails took a deep breath, "I'm anotomically female."_

The revelation had an effect like a bomb going off. Suddenly, all the people who didn't already know were shouting various things. Nobody could make out what was going on.

"Excuse me," Cream raised her voice, "Please calm down... I think Tails would like it if you talked one at a time... And calmly... Who will go first?"

Everybody quieted down; Rouge, Knuckles, Charmy and Vector raising their hands.

"... Rouge," Tails decided, though he was a bit unsure.

Rouge stared at Tails. "Tails...you say you're a girl?"

"Er..." Tails said nervously, "Sort of..."

"...If you're a girl, then where are your...uh...you know..." Rouge asked, staring at Tails' chest.

"... Small," Tails said, "Which I'm kind of glad for..."

Rouge looked surprised. "Why on earth would you be glad about that?"

The question seemed to make Tails a bit uncomfortable, "Well... I'm a guy... ish."

Rouge sighed, "Tails...are you a guy or a girl?"

"Rouge, stop it!" Sonic cried out.

"No, no, it's okay," Tails said, "I knew this would be kind of hard... Rouge, it depends on your definition of what that means."

"I see...I think. You are technically a girl, but you feel like a guy, right?" Rouge asked.

"Something like that... You figured it out a lot faster than Amy."

Amy scowled.

Rouge laughed, "Well, I do like to think of myself as a bit smarter than Pink..."

"... I see. Okay, who's next?" Tails asked, "... Knuckles."

Knuckles nodded. "I have a couple... First, Why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"... Well, first, I wasn't ready, second, I wasn't sure all of you were ready... And, frankly, Knuckles, you probably would have blurted it out unless all of us knew."

"Ok, well that leads me to question number two...WHAT? Though I think you already answered that one..."

"Kind of... Continue."

"My final question...What now? I mean, this kind of changes everything, doesn't it?"

"I hope not," Tails admitted, "I kind of... Well, just want to be me, without having to worry too much... That's why I'm telling you all at the same time."

Knuckles slowly nodded. "Well, I guess this hasn't changed much...I mean, you've always been like this. Right?"

"Yeah," Tails affirmed, "But I didn't know until I was eight... Long story, don't ask."

Knuckles nodded, and Tails motioned for Vector and Charmy to have their say.

Charmy went first. "I want to hear the long story!"

"... Um, can you ask what you were originally going to ask first?" Tails asked the 13-year-old bee. He really hadn't changed all that much, though he was slightly less hyperactive.

"Uh...ok. I wanted to know why you don't wear dresses and stuff..." Charmy asked.

"... I really don't feel comfortable wearing dresses," Tails explained, "They're... Well, girly."

Charny nodded. "Yeah, they are...That's why I don't wear them!"

Vector sighed, "Charmy...Please, just stop. Ok, Tails, here's my question. I don't mean to pry, after all, your life is your life, but are you planning on doing something to alter your physical gender, or not?"

"Well... No," Tails admitted, "I think that'd be kind of weird... I guess I just don't really want things to change, and, well, I don't look all that much like a girl, so..."

Vector nodded. "Ok. Thank you for answering my question."

Charmy sighed. "Can I hear the long story now?"

"Alright... Well, I grew up on a tiny island, never knew my parents. I was never actually properly educated, but I did have some books... Mostly books on machinery and storybooks, as well as something on baby names. My real name (and no, I'm not telling you what it is) is a boy's name, so... Well, I just kind of assumed. When I was eight years old, Eggman managed to freak me out a bit about growing up, so Sonic gave me a book on Mobian biology. I found out that Mobian foxes are expected to live around one hundred twenty years, rather than ten as Eggman told me (you can see why I freaked out a bit). While I was reading it, I got curious about what the gender differences were... I matched the pictures, and well... Put two and two together. That freaked me out more, and I was a bit confused. I called for Sonic, and he helped me get through it; reminded me that I was still _me_. It was a bit awkward at first, but the shock wore off and it became less important. Life went on, bar a few unforseen mishaps like Amy finding out."

Amy scowled again.

Charmy nodded. "Ok, that WAS a long story."

Vector sighed. "Charmy, please, stop..."

"Faker, you let this freak stay with you?" Shadow rudely interruped.

"He's my brother!" Sonic growled at Shadow.

Shadow scowled. "She's a girl! A girl pretending to be a boy! A LIAR!"

"He never lied about this," Sonic said, "He's still a boy, just not physically. Don't you say things like that about my brother!"

Shadow shook his head, disgusted. "Faker, I have to leave. Being around this freak makes me sick..." And with that, Shadow tried to leave.

"STOP CALLING MY LITTLE BRO A FREAK!" Sonic yelled, blocking the door.

"She is, Faker! No matter what you say. Now get out of the way!" Shadow scowled at Sonic.

"Not until you apologize to my brother," Sonic said defiantly, "Hey, maybe we should call you an 'it'. You're artificial, aren't you? Doesn't that make you fake, not real, just pretending?"

Shadow glared at Sonic. "I'm honest about who I am...I was created, I LET people know I was created, I ACCEPT that I was created. I don't pretend to be something I'm not!"

"What's Tails doing now, Shadow?" Sonic challenged.

"Sure, she's telling us now, but she still keeps clinging to the lie that she's somehow still a boy! She's still pretending to be something she isn't!" Shadow Countered.

"Is he pretending?" Sonic asked, "Have you ever bothered looking up the word 'gender'? Tails hasn't, but I have. There's nothing in the definition about someone's body, it's all in their identity. Tails is being true to who he is, isn't he?"

Shadow couldn't think of a reply. He just scowled. "Move, Faker...I want to leave."

"Apologize to my little bro first."

Shadow kept scowing, and didn't move his eyes. "...Sorry, Tails. I shouldn't have called you a freak. Now will you move, Faker?"

"I forgive you," Tails said, a bit faintly. 'Freak' was... Not a word he enjoyed, to say the least.

"Alright," Sonic said, moving, "Also, kindly don't tell people about Tails' physical gender... There are some people who have more trouble accepting this sort of thing than you."

"That's hard to believe, but fine. I won't tell anybody. I don't care at all what you guys do." at this, Shadow left.

"Alright..." Sonic said, "Now what? Anybody else have something to say? Maybe something a bit uplifting?"

"I have something!" Charmy rang in. "I just want to say that Tails is still cool!"

"... Thanks," Tails said, his ears perking up.

Vector nodded. "Yeah, Shadow is crazy. You're still the same Tails."

Tails grinned.

"Shadow is always emo! This is just his norm. Don't let it bother you!" Knuckles smiled at Tails.

"Thanks," Tails said, "All of you... Espio, you haven't said anything the whole time. Is something on your mind?"

Espio is silent for another moment. "I was just...Letting it settle. I do have a question. It may be a little personal, but still...I understand you are still a boy, but do you like boys or girls?"

"... I don't follow."

"Uh...are you attracted to males or females?" Espio explained.

"Oh, you mean like... Uh, neither."

Espio looked confused. "Really? That is...Odd. I guess you are still young..."

"No, I think he's just Tails," Sonic said.

At that, Knuckles grinned. "He sure is."

Espio nodded. "Ok..."

"... Who wants ice cream?" Tails asked, "I got mint chocolate chip!"

"I do! I do! I do!" Cream flew up and down excitedly.

"Sure, Tails!" Knuckles smiled.

Vector shook his head. "Sorry Tails, me and Espio have to finish a case."

Amy scowled. "I was just trying to help..."

"It's alright," Tails said, "I know. You're one of my best friends, you know that?"

Amy smiled and gave Tails a friendly hug. "I know...Thanks, Tails."

"Welcome," Tails said, "Let's go!"

With that, the group of friends had ice cream to finish off Tails' party. It was a fun night, and Tails was glad that all his friends had been able to accept it.

Before Sonic and Tails went to bed, Sonic congratulated Tails.

"Good job telling everyone, bro," Sonic said, "Too bad Blaze, Marine, and Silver couldn't make it, though..."

"We can tell them later," Tails said, "And thanks. I love ya, big bro... You're the best brother a guy could have."

"Thanks," Sonic said, "You too."

And with that, the two went to bed.

* * *

_I'm not sure, but we MAY write more chapters. Perhaps involving... Other mishaps. Anyway, this is it, for now. Sorry about Shadow's jerkiness; but ther2view thought that was the characterization that would work best._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, after discovering that Tails was biologically female; Sonic and Tails decided to keep it a secret until their friends were ready. On Tails' fifteenth birthday, Sonic and Tails told everyone. They accepted it well enough, other than Shadow. There were a few people that weren't there, however..._

On a visit to Blaze and Marine's world, Sonic and Tails were debating inside the cabin of the S.S. Marine how to tell Blaze and Marine.

"So," Tails asked, "What do you think the best way to tell them would be? Should we tell them?"

Sonic smiled. "It's up to you, bud. But I do think they need to know sometime. Maybe we should just come right out and tell them."

"I know," Tails said, "It's just... Well, I don't know how Blaze will react, with her upbringing... I'm fairly sure Marine will take it well, but what if Blaze takes it like Shadow did?"

Sonic scowled at the memory. "True... Shadow didn't take it well... maybe we should tell Marine first and then ask her how to break it to Blaze."

"Alright," Tails nodded, "Let's do this..."

Sonic and Tails walked onto the deck where Marine and Blaze were. "Marine, can I talk to-"

Tails was interrupted by the boat suddenly making a sharp turn, soaking him with seawater and causing his fur to stick to his skin. Even with his feminine traits as subtle as they were, they were immediately noticable.

"... Well, that could have gone better," Tails mumbled.

Sonic sighed. "Do we even have to tell them now?"

"... I think they can see well enough," Tails said, "So... It's probably a good idea."

"Right...Marine, Blaze, you probably have some questions..." Sonic said.

"You bet we do!" Marine exclaimed, "Oy, Tails... You a girl?"

Blaze just stared at Tails. "...WHAT?"

"Well... I might be a little bit... Well, female..." Tails trailed off, rubbing the back of his head, "Sonic and I were just debating how to break it to you..."

Blaze kept staring at Tails. "...WHAT?"

"... What happened?" Marine asked.

"Well... When I was younger Sonic gave me a biology book, I matched up the pictures, and... yeah..."

Blaze just kept staring at Tails. "...WHAT?"

Sonic sighed. "Uh...little bro? I think you broke Blaze..."

"Eh, she'll be fine in a few minutes," Marine said, "... So you thought you were a boy?"

"... Well, I thought I was male," Tails said, "But I am a boy, as far as I'm concerned..."

Blaze broke out of her trance. "WHAT? Tails...why would you want to be a boy? No offense, Sonic."

"... Because that's who I am?"

"But... you're female... why would you want to be a boy? I mean...you aren't terribly, uh, gifted, but still..."

"I said, because that's who I am..." Tails said, "... It's kind of hard to explain... I think the best way for you to think about it would be 'what if people started calling _you_ a boy?'"

Blaze scowled. "I would light them on fire..."

Sonic looked slightly scared. "Um... ok... You know, Blaze...you look VERY feminine today..."

"Um, yeah..." Tails said, "More than me... I think..."

Blaze nodded. "Smart answers... Marine, how do you feel about all this?"

"Dunno. I guess it's a bit odd, but Tails seems to have this figured out."

"...True. Well Tails, I may not understand completely, but I thank you for telling us." Blaze replied.

"You're welcome," Tails said, "Um... Anything else you want to say?"

"...Yeah... how come you're bigger than me?" Blaze said bitterly.

"... Wait, what?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked between the two. "Uh...I'm going to stay out of this one..."

Blaze sighed. "Seriously... I will admit you have almost nothing... but still, you're better built than me! That's not fair..."

"... Alright, now I'm confused."

"Uh... You know... Your chest..." Blaze answered awkwardly.

"... I am?" Tails asked, looking down, "... Weird... Uh, I can't really do anything about that..."

"I know... it's just frustrating, you know?" Blaze sighed.

"... I'm not exactly frustrated about this," Tails said, "... This is awkward."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah...uh, Marine, do you have anything to ask Tails?"

"Eh, no not really," Marine said, "Least not anything that wouldn't gross you guys out."

Sonic smirked. "Trust me... we've heard some bad ones... but thank you for not trying to gross us out. Well, uh, anyone else we need to tell, Tails?"

"Hold on a sec," Tails got down on all fours and shook himself off like a dog, which fluffed his fur up again, "... Oh. Heh heh... Should have warned you about that..."

Blaze, Sonic, and Marine were now covered in water, though they weren't quite as soaked as Tails had been. Sonic seemed used to it, but Marine and Blaze did not seem particularly happy about it.

"... Anyway... Well, there's still Silver, if and when he shows up again... Also the Babylon Rogues, but I'm not sure we should tell them. Oh, there's also Mario and Luigi... What do you think, Sonic?"

Sonic thought about it. "Honestly, I don't care to tell the Rogues, and Silver is in the future, so it's possible he already knows...if he reads any books."

"I hope this doesn't get into any books," Tails cut in.

"We could tell Mario and Luigi..."

"Yeah..." Tails said, "I guess we could... Should we?"

"Oy! Why'd you go and get us all wet?" Marine asked.

"Oh... Sorry, Blaze; Sorry, Marine..."

Blaze sighed. "It's okay..."

"Thanks," Tails said, "So... Uh, what were we doing here again?"

"We were sailing to a new island I found on a map," Marine reminded him, "Of course, then you got soaked."

Blaze nodded. "So, will you two be joining us for this adventure?"

Sonic smiled. "Well Tails, should we stay for a bit? Or do you want to head back to our dimension?"

Tails gave a thumbs up, "You know I'm always up for an adventure!"

Sonic grinned. "You said it, bud! Ok, Marine... let's go find that island!"


	4. Replies to Anonymous Reviews

**Replies**** to Anonymous Reviews**

* * *

Sparkie (Chapter 3)

_weirdnessup211:_ I think we explained that, actually... Tails didn't know because he never learned. No one noticed because he's... Well, fluffy. Try to re-read it.

duskzilla (Chapter 3)

_weirdnessup211:_ Glad you thought it was funny, but ther2view wrote Blaze's lines. I don't think I'll be including Shade at all - That game is really confusing, it seems to be an alternate continuity... Tails Doll... Hmm... Well, Tails Doll might already know, but I don't know.

* * *

**Note: Do NOT review this chapter unless you're an anonymous reviewer who has been adressed above.**


End file.
